Soulmates By Summer
by stayontherunforever
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends since birth, but will hidden feelings and perfect summer days change it all? It's the summer of junior year and new kinds of feelings are happening, but they realize that it won't be happy ever after without a few bumps in the road.
1. Night at the Cove

**_Hello! This is my first story on here and I hope you enjoy. :) I can't wait to see what becomes of it. Review and tell me how you like it!_**

 **I do not own Austin and Ally, only the plot line of this story.**

Ally's POV:

I was bored. I was so bored that my current state consisted of me hanging upside down off of the side of my bed with a book hanging loosely from my hand.

I had gotten tired of reading a while ago and was staring at the wall thinking. I wondered what Austin was doing one door down.

Our rooms face each other so when we open our curtains, we can see each other clearly through our windows. Looking out my big window, I noticed that Austin's curtains were closed.

I frowned. He rarely ever had his curtains closed when he was home and I assumed he was since his rusty red truck was stationed in the driveway. I debated quietly to myself if I should walk over and knock on his door or if I should just lay low in my bedroom the rest of the evening. I quickly decided that I needed a cure for my boredom and pulled on my high top yellow converse. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. That night I was wearing short white Levi jean shorts with a vintage Adidas t-shirt that cropped off but didn't show my stomach. My hair was long, only a few inches above my waist. I had left it natural and it flowed down my back in loose, beachy waves. I was wearing a bit of makeup, as I didn't wear that much during the summertime. As I swung open my door, I walked downstairs and saw my older brother Cameron on the couch watching the baseball game on TV.

"I'm hanging out with Austin," I declared.

"Be back by midnight," He said.

"Gotcha."

Cam always had to act as a fatherly figure to me since our mom died when I was 11 and my actual dad traveled most of the time for his job. I only saw him about once every three months. Pulling open the door, I walked outside and was instantly hit by the summer night. The sun was just starting to set, the air smelled sweet due to a mixture of the flowers and the grass growing around the neighborhood, crickets were chirping, and I was encircled in the heat. I made my way towards the front steps of my best friend's house. I knocked on the door a few times. Austin's mom, Mimi opened it with the usual bright smile on her face.

"Ally!" She said

"Hi, Mimi! Is Austin home?"

"No, he told me he was going for a walk but I'm sure you can find him around the neighborhood somewhere."

"Okay thank you!" I started to walk off.

"Oh and Ally?

"Yeah?" I turned back around.

"I just wanted to say that you are getting so beautiful! I mean geez, where did the time go? Cameron's going to have to guard you from all those boys."

I laughed, "Thank you Mimi, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. And thanks for letting me know where Austin is."

"Of course honey, I hope you find him"

I smiled and nodded before jumping down the porch steps. Mimi had always treated me like her own ever since I was little. She never had a daughter, so I get to be the one she gushes about to people. It's not always the best, but I think it reassures me sometimes. As I walked along the sidewalk, I knew exactly where Austin would probably be. Our favorite spot. No one knew about it but Austin and I, and we both loved having it that way. We found it when we were eight years old one day when we were exploring around the neighborhood. Now, we go there to think or to talk or to just watch the waves on the water go up and down when we're too worn out to do anything more. I walked and walked, taking left and rights here and there. I couldn't ever get lost on the way since I knew the path like the back of my hand. Finally, I reached a patch of tall trees. Carefully, I weaved through them until I got to the other side. Sitting there was a wooden dock. It reached out to a small cove of sparkling water. Fireflies were out, zipping around and illuminating as they went. The cove was a small, hidden one but it connected to the ocean. Austin's silhouette was at the end of the dock and a spectacular sunset could be seen straight ahead of him. Austin's shoes were sitting next to him. As I approached I noticed he was wearing his big square glasses and a Nike sweatshirt with basketball shorts. I came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders swiftly. He jumped at my action.

"AHHH!" He screamed in the most high pitched tone I've ever heard.

"It's just me" I laughed

"Ally!" He yelled. His cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment

"I would say sorry but I think you should be the one apologizing since you about blew out my ear."

He just rolled his eyes and nudged me with his elbow.

"How'd you know I was down here?" He said.

"I went to your house and your mom told me you went on a walk so I knew you had come here." He smiled.

"You know, sometimes it scares me how much we know each other Ally."

That made me go rigid.

"Yeah Austin, I guess I _thought_ I knew you until you started dating Cassidy."

"C'mon Ally, do we really have to have this conversation again? I know you don't like her but I really really do. And as my best friend you're kinda obliged to support my relationships"

"But Cassidy is so...so...not you! She's not smart like you since all she does is apply lip gloss during class the whole day. She's not kind like you because her and her posse judge everyone in the whole damn school. She's not fun like you because she-"

"Ally!" He yelled, cutting me off, "Drop it okay?"

"But it's just so hardddd" I whined.

He gave me a pointed look.

"Fine." I gave in.

Austin smiled. He knew he could always get his way with me.

Suddenly, a strong breeze blew and goosebumps appeared on my legs. It was getting colder as the night went on, but I tried not to show it. Austin caught on anyways and pulled his sweatshirt off over his head before passing it to me with a smirk at my failed attempt to not show that the temperature drop was bothering me.

"I'm fine Austin."

"Put it on."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

I sighed loudly, giving in, as I took his sweatshirt and slipped it over my head.

"You look better in it anyways."

I rolled my eyes but then smiled at him and flicked the bridge of his glasses.


	2. Lovesick

**Thanks for reviews and favorites on my first chapter! I love writing this story and I realized my chapters aren't long enough, so expect longer ones in the future. Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you thnk!**

Chapter 2:

Austin's POV:

I knocked twice on the yellow door of Ally's house before her brother Cam answered.

"Is Ally in?" I asked.

"Okay geez, not even a hello?" Replied Cam.

"Sorry man," I laughed.

"You guys are like, obsessed with each other."

I frowned.

"She's my best friend."

"Is that why she wasn't home until two hours after the time I told her to be home?"

Shit.. I had completely forgotten that we were late coming home last night.

"Sorry Cam, it's all my fault. I-I lost track of time."

"It's on both of you. I can't have you guys running the streets that late."

I thought back to last night at the cove. Ally had pushed me into the water and then somehow she ended up in the water too. We found an old rope swing and used it to jump in until it was too dark to safely climb back up the rocky banks. On the way home, I gave Ally a piggy back ride and she fell asleep on my back. Cam had left the front door open so I took her to her room and put her on her bed. Currently, as I opened the door, she was still sleeping with her big puffy comforter wrapped around her small frame. Her hair was long and messy from the salt in the ocean. I walked over to her bed.

"ALLY!" I said loudly.

She stirred, a groan coming from her mouth.

"Get up, get up, get up!" I leaned my face so close to hers that we were centimeters apart.

"AH! She yelled opening her eyes, and jumping up quickly.

I started laughing at her alarmed reaction.

"You're so annoying," she said.

"Only to you," I teased.

She put her hand in the middle of my chest, pushing me away from her.

I noticed she was still wearing my sweatshirt from last night, and it was still damp.

"Get up and get dressed," I said, grabbing her hands and pulling her off of her bed.

"Just 5 more minutes?"

"No Ally, I'll wait in the truck."

In my truck, I listened to music for about 20 minutes before Ally came out. She was wearing cut off denim shorts with a white flowy tank top and her usual beat up yellow converse. Her hair was super wavy and long. I could tell she was wearing makeup since she's so insecure about how she looks without it. She opened the door to my truck and hopped in, shutting it behind her. I rolled the windows down and turned up the music coming from my aux cord. We sang along to our favorite songs as we both knew where we were going. Ralph's. Ralph's was a cafe that Ally and I had gone to every Saturday morning since the first week of freshman year. I parked my truck and we walked in together. It made me happy to see the familiar white wash wooden walls with the light blue booths and the pastel yellow dishes everywhere. I let the smell of freshly brewed coffee and morning pastries sink in as we took a seat at our favorite booth in the back corner that was positioned up against the huge window.

"Good morning guys, anything to order?" I heard someone ask.

I whipped my head around and standing there was a boy who looked about our age with brown hair and green eyes. He must have been new since Ally and I had been to Ralph's so many times that all the other waiters knew us by name. I looked at Ally. Her eyes were big and a smile played across her lips. What is with her? I thought. We ordered our usual: I always got banana pancakes and she got blueberry.

"I'll get that right in," he said.

"Thanks so much!" Said Ally in a high pitched voice. And then suddenly it dawned on me. Ally had a crush on this guy! Once the guy walked off, I folded my arms on the table and with one hand pretended like I was twirling my hair around my finger.

"Thanks so much!" I mocked in a cutesy little high pitched voice.

Ally caught on and glared at me. I glared back playfully.

"He was good looking, geez! Leave me alone!" She pouted.

"Only if I get to be your best man at the wedding!" I joked.

Ally laughed at that and rolled her eyes. I decided to drop the subject of the strange boy. We talked about anything and everything while we watched the cars pass by the small cafe as we waited for our food. It finally arrived and we dug in right away. Ally and I always put all of our pancakes in the middle so we could share them with each other. Our plates were clean by the end. One of my favorite things about Ally is her appetite. She always goes for the burger instead of the salad or the milkshake instead of the smoothie and boy that girl can eat. Her metabolism was quicker than anything though. Her arms and legs were pretty dang skinny. I paid the bill and we hopped back into my truck.

"Wanna go to the beach?" I asked.

Ally was in la la land, staring at nothing in particular with a small smile on her face.

"Ally!"

She jumped.

"Huh?"

"I said, DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH?" I teased her.

She plugged her ears and glared at me but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Do you have our boards?"

"Got 'em in the back."

She smiled and nodded which was my cue to start driving there.

Something was off though. She didn't have anything new to tell me about on the drive there. She just stared out the window in deep thought.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" I asked.

"Nothing" She replied but I almost swore I saw some color rise to cheeks.

"Doesn't seem like nothing'"

She just giggled in a way I knew she only did when she was nervous, excited, or surprised. I could read her like a book. She might as well have words etched into her skin. I knew it was the boy. At my realization, I slammed on the brakes and made a quick 180 turn.

"Austin!" She yelled. I ignored her and kept driving back the way we came. I had to cure the lovesick girl sitting next to me.

"Austin what is it? What are you doing? What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Trust me." Is all that came out of my mouth. I pulled back into the driveway of the cafe and put my car in park.

"Go talk to him." I said.


End file.
